plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 6
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 6 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 5 |after = Dark Ages - Night 7 |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies}} Difficulty The player is only given 2000 sun to defend against many Conehead and Buckethead Peasants, as well as some Jester Zombies. The biggest threat in this level, however, are the necromancy ambushes. These will bring many Imp Monk Zombies deep into defenses, resulting in a bad time for the player's plants. Therefore, the player will have to quickly get rid of the tombstones. This can be challenging, since Grave Buster cannot be used in this level, as well as the scattered positions of the tombstones. Grave spawns can also upset the position of your plants so beware of them. Extra precaution should be taken early, as there are two Necromancy ambushes that appear very quickly. Do not bring along any plants that use projectiles, the Jester Zombie will fling them back. Waves 2 4 1 3 5 |zombie2 = 2 4 |note2 = Necromancy! |ambush2 = |zombie3 = 1 5 |zombie4 = |note4 = Five normal tombstones are spawned |zombie5 = |note5 = Five normal tombstones are spawned, Necromancy! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note8 = Five normal tombstones are spawned |zombie9 = |note9 = Necromancy! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies :For more strategies, see here. Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Chili Bean **Cherry Bomb *Plant two columns of Fume-shrooms and one column of Wall-nuts. You would only have 500 sun now, so save it for surprise attacks or if things are rough. *Remember to destroy the two graves near your house, or you will let the zombies enter your house very easily. You can plant another Fume-shroom behind the graves if you did not plant the other Fume-shrooms on the first or second column. *If the zombies eat your Wall-nuts, replant them. *Use a Cherry Bomb or a Potato Mine if you think the level is too difficult. *The walkthrough and the picture below will explain this strategy. Strategy 2 :Created by This is an extremely simple strategy. It only needs three seed slots. The only thing that will chew on the defense is the Bucketheads. Anything else will die before they can get there. *'Required plants:' **Fume-shroom **Snapdragon **Wall-nut Plant your stuff like this: - F G W - - - - F F S W - - - - - F F S G - - - - - F F G W - - - - - - F F W - - - - - F=Fume-shroom S=Snapdragon W=Wall-nut Let's rock! When the graves indicated have been destroyed, make it like this: - F F W - - - - - F F S W - - - - - F F S W - - - - - F F S W - - - - - - F F W - - - - - You should have 50 sun left. About in the middle of the level, use that sun to repair the Wall-nut that looks the most damaged. When the final wave comes, use your two Plant Food on the Snapdragons in rows two and four when the zombies get close enough. Strategy 3 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Tall-nut **Celery Stalker The rest is not needed. *Plant Tall-nuts in the first column except for the first and fourth lanes. Instead, plant the Tall-nuts in these lanes directly in front of the nearest tombstones. Fill up every other space with Celery Stalkers except for the tiles in front of or behind the Tall-nuts. They will assassinate the entire zombie force. You can also use Fume-shrooms or Laser Beans instead of Tall-nuts; Laser Beans make a great choice for farming, however, you will have to be more precise in where the Celery Stalkers are planted (ideally behind a tombstone and/or one tile ahead of the Celery Stalker behind it). Strategy 4: Bicolumn Electric This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Electric Peashooter The rest is not needed. *Fill up two leftmost column of the lawn by Electric Peashooter. That is very easy to clear, have fun while zapping Jester Zombies and others. Gallery Before6U.png|Before starting the level FR DA N6.png|First time reward Dan6U.png|Simple defense IMG_0072.PNG|By , with only Neon Mixtape Tour plants on the board. IMG_0102.PNG|Just a random setup by EpicGamer23468 DA - Night 6 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 6 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_DA6.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-20-41.png|By 199725102923642918.png|By DarkAges6ByLD.jpg|By SODA6.PNG|By DA-6 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 6 Dark Ages Night 6 Last Stand 1 - Plants vs Zombies 2 update Map 5 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Sun Bean - Dark Ages Night 6 (Ep.268)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty